


Do not harm him!

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Emperor's Moon [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Local fox saves moon, M/M, Rescue Missions, also yusuke spills the beans to mishima, more news at 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “You will not harm one hair on his head!”





	Do not harm him!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicCurator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/gifts).



> Guess who caused another one.
> 
> He roped me into this rarepair. Help me.

__ Three days  
  


That’s how long Yuuki had been missing and that’s how long Yusuke had been worrying. He paced around the attic floor, ignoring the pain in his legs as several “What if’s” cycled through his head.   
  


“Yusuke-kun…” Haru mumbled.   
  


“Yusuke, man, he’s probably sick or somethin’.”   
  


“He hasn’t texted me in three days, Ryuji. What if something happened to him?”   
  


“Have you tried calling him?”   
  


“I have and there was no answer, so I called his mother and she said she hasn’t seen him since the day he went silent.”Yusuke paused in his pacing, hands moving up to grip his hair. “I fear something may have happened to him…”    
  


“Yusuke, calm down.”   
  


“How can I be calm when he’s missing!?”   
  


“... Futaba, can you-”   
  


“Already on it.” She spoke from behind her laptop screen. “And- oh, maybe Inari has a reason to be worried.”   
  


“Oh dear.”   
  


Yusuke quickly made his way to Futaba’s side. “Where did the signal cut off?”   
  


“On the train platform.”   
  


A harsh silence fell over the room, Yusuke felt like all the air from his lungs had disappeared.   
  


“The same platform we take to get into Mementos?”   
  


“The exact one.”   
  


“H-how did he get there? Unless he has the metaverse app as well- Yusuke, where are you going!?”   
  


“To save him!”   
  


“Wait for us!”

* * *

How long had he’d been down here? Mishima wondered as he ran to avoid another monster. He was tired, hungry,  his clothes were torn, and his phone wasn’t working. He leaned behind one of the pillars to try and catch his breath, completely missing the sound of something approaching him.   
  


**“Fresh meat.”  
  
**

“Huh?”   
  


Mishima suddenly was lifted up into the air, dangling above one of the monster. It smiled, flashing off rows of sharp teeth. The teen paled and flailed around, he didn’t want to die, especially like this.    
  


**“I love it when my dinner struggles.”  
  
**

Mishima acted quickly and reached up to bite at whatever was holding him. With a yell of pain, the creature dropped him. The admin grunted as he hit the floor, he lay there dazed for a few seconds before scrambling back.   
  


“You!” The monster raised it’s weapon and brought it down.   
  


Mishima shield himself as best as he could and waited for the hit. There was the sound of rushing towards him followed swiftly by the sound of metal striking metal. Mishima moved his arm down and looked up to see someone in a black jumpsuit with a high white collar, red and white striped fox tail, and long white boots.   
  


“You will not harm one hair on his head!”    
  


Mishima watched as his savior easily countered strike after strike coming from the monster.   
  


“Fox, let us handle him! Stay with Mishima!”   
  


The teen watched as Fox pushed the creature back just as other oddly dressed people joined his side. His savior hesitated before back up to check on Mishima, the mask he wore was stark white with red markings.   
  


“Are you alright?"   
  


“I-I-” A sudden wave of exhaustion hit and Mishima fainted, body dropping only to be caught by Fox.   
  


“Yuuki? Yuuki!?”

* * *

Mishima groaned as he woke up, eyes blinking up into the bright ceiling. “Yus...uke?”   
  


“Yuuki, you’re awake! Thank god.” Yusuke’s worried face came into view.   
  


“What… What happened?” Mishima squirmed around, pausing once he noticed Yusuke’s tight grip on him. “Why are you holding me so tightly?”   
  


“You… fainted.”   
  


“Wha?” Mishima blinked in surprise. “How? When?”   
  


“Uh-” Yusuke’s eyes flick over to a part of the room, Mishima followed his eye of sight and jumped upon seeing Akira in the room. “I… You were thrown into Mementos and you were there for quite some time.”   
  


“M...Mementos?” He got a sudden flash of previous events. “Ah!” Monsters, monsters everywhere, and it was dark, so dark. Mishima screams again and buries his face in Yusuke’s chest, body shaking something awful as the events wouldn’t leave his head.   
  


“It’s okay, Yuuki, you’re safe.”’   
  


“Monsters a-a-and darkness. Howling winds and screams.” Mishima sobbed and tightened his grip on Yusuke’s shirt. Although, the memories kept coming to him, one image gave him a calm feeling. It was… “Fox…”   
  


Yusuke jolted with a surprised look on his face and Akira looked just as shocked. “I-I-I beg your pardon?”   
  


“Fox mask… I was saved by someone in a fox mask.”   
  


“Ah, that was-”   
  


“Very good luck that someone found you.” Akira quickly cut Yusuke off with a harsh glare.   
  


Yusuke frowned and sent a disapproving look at the bespectacled teen. “... Yes, it was.”   
  


“I… I should head home.” Mishima tried sitting up. “Mom’s probably worried about me. I don’t usually stay away from home without saying something.”   
  


“Yuuki, wait!”   
  


“Yusuke!”   
  


The admin pauses, eyes flicking between the pair of now angry teens. “What?”   
  


Akira takes a step forward, eyes focused on Yusuke. “Nothing. Just tell your mom-”   
  


“It was me. I was the one who saved you. I’m the Fox mask, or rather, I’m Fox.”   
  


Mishima felt the world pause as he stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “Wait, what… Y-You’re the fox mask?”   
  


Akira sighed heavily. “Yusuke…”   
  


“Yes, I am.”   
  


“W-Wow. I, um, don’t know how to process this... Wait, how did you know where to find me?”   
  


“Futaba has detection abilities in Mementos.”   
  


“So that means… you’re a phantom thief?”   
  


“Akira is as well.”   
  


“Damnit, Yusuke.”   
  


Yusuke waves away Akira’s comment. “As is Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Morgana.”   
  


“Wait, Kurusu’s cat?”   
  


“I’m not a cat!”    
  


“Gah!” Mishima yelped and jumped, head snapping around to stare at the angry black and white feline. “The cat just spoke!”   
  


“Mishima can hear you?”   
  


Morgana tilted his head. “Maybe because he was in mementos for so long?”   
  


The navy haired teen was still staring at the cat. “Why is the cat talking?”   
  


“I’m not a cat!” The feline hissed.   
  


Mishima was starting to panic. “Why do you guys have a talking cat!?”   
  


“Yusuke, your boyfriend is just as bad as Ryuji!”   
  


"We should explain everything to you."

  
Akira grumbled. "We wouldn't have to if you kept your mouth shut, Yusuke."

  
"I'm not going to lie to Yuuki.” Yusuke grabs Mishima's hands and holds them gently before  turning to Akira. "If Yuuki was a part of the Phantom Thieves but Ryuji wasn't, would you have kept it a secret?”   
  


Akira paused for a few seconds.  ".... No, I suppose not."

  
"And I assume that if you had not told him before, you definitely would have if he had been trapped in Mementos and almost killed by shadows."

  
"... I see your point, Yusuke."

  
Mishima chose now to speak up. "A-Akira. I still don't really understand but.... I promise I will never reveal your secret."   
  


"...That's not what i'm worried about Mishma, I'm worried about you becoming a target. If someone found out, they might use you as leverage."   
  


“We will never allow that to happen.” Yusuke stated.   
  


“... I could be a target? You mean used against you and Yusuke?”   
  


“Yes, I was hoping that would never be a possibility, but that was before you went into Memenots.” Akira replied. “Now that I think about it, how exactly did you get into Mementos in the first place?”   
  


“I don’t remember. I was just waiting for the train when suddenly I was… in that place.” He shivered. “I want to erase this from my memory and go home.”   
  


“Of course, sorry for keeping you so long.” Akira stepped aside. “Go home and recover, Mishima.”   
  


“I’ll escort you home, Yuuki.”   
  


“Actually, Ryuji and the others will take you home. I want to talk to you, Yusuke.”   
  


Yusuke frowned as Mishima got out of his grip.   
  


“I’ll text you when I get home, okay?” He gave the artist a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

 

“Akira-”   
  


“Yusuke, we’re in deep trouble. The police are on our trail and if they find out who the admin of the phansite is, they’ll target him to get to us. Mishima is in trouble.”   
  


“It’s nothing we can’t handle.”   
  


“Yusuke….” Akira sighed. “I know you’re adamant about telling Mishima about this, but it’s brought him into danger. Our danger.”   
  


“And as if you didn’t do the same thing with the ones who supplies our weapons and medicine?”   
  


“Yusuke…” Akira pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, I already know I can’t change your mind about this whole things. I just want you to be aware of the trouble this might cause Mishima.”   
  


“I’m aware and it’s nothing we can’t handle.”   
  


“I sure hope you’re right about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...So that ending, am i right?


End file.
